Life in Her Eyes
by indiecity3
Summary: Newly engaged parents, Melanie Moat and Ian Hecox take care of their newborn baby girl, Charlotte. Follow the couple as they create special memories! This story is a sequel to 'A Little Too Soon', I recommend you reading that before this one. :) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So welcome to the first chapter of 'Life in Her Eyes', the sequel to 'A Little Too Soon'! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

December 2, 2013

I'm still speechless.

The first glimpse of her was unreal.

Even still I'm still amazed at the beauty of her.

I'm so proud.

Proud beyond words.

We just arrived from the hospital this morning; I was exhausted.

Ian's paternal abilities had kicked in immediately... So far, he's an amazing father. Just like I knew he would be.

I'm holding Charlotte in her blanket that my mom knitted for her.

She was a 5 pound 11 ounce baby; a very light one.

But she's been alert ever since she came out; her blue, almost green eyes glowing.

She is _by far_ the cutest baby I have ever seen, if I do say so myself.

Every person that met her fell in love with her instantly.

Not even 2 days have passed and Ian is by her every second of the day.

"Who do you think she looks like?" Ian asks.

"Hmm." I say, pondering the question.

Well, Charlotte's eyes are definitely the same shape as Ian's. I have hazel eyes and he has the brightest blue. If you look closely, you can even see some flecks of gold and green in her eyes.

I think she has Ian's nose, my mouth and chin... My hair color. Her cheeks are so soft but they're not that chubby; she's a skinny little thing.

"I think she looks more like you, babe, but I do see some features of myself. Let's call it an equal mix." I confirm.

All of a sudden, Charlotte fidgets a little and stretches out her dainty arm. She opens up her tiny little hand that was once in a fist, and latches on to my finger, then to Ian's.

My heart melts.

We both look at each other; a proud moment for us.

I think I'm liking this whole mom thing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Sorry it's so short, it's like 1:30 in the morning here, and I can't sleep! :( anyways keep reading! XD thanks guys! **

**Indiecity3**


	2. Visiting Time

**~Ian's POV~**

December 3rd, 2013

Today we are having lots of friends and family come over to visit Charlotte.

They also said that they would be bringing my belated-birthday gift, but it's _extremely_ unnecessary because this is about the baby. I won't allow the little party to be about me.

Charlotte is the reason why everyone spent their time coming from far away places.

She is the best birthday present anybody could have.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~1 Hour Later~~

Kalel and Anthony are the first ones here.

They already met Charlotte, but who could resist the cutest little baby girl in the world?

"Hey mama!" Kalel says, reaching out to hug me.

"Sup bro! You're a pops now!" Anthony says, patting Ian on the back.

Ian looks so pleased.

"Oh here you go! Happy birthday!" Kalel says handing a box to Ian.

He blushes.

"Guys! You really didn't need to... It's about the baby!" Ian says chuckling.

I hear a loud whimper from Charlotte's room.

"Oops, I think Charlotte just woke up. Let me go get her!" I say, running to the back.

"Ooh! Auntie Kal wants to see the baby again!" Kalel says running after me.

I come in to see Charlotte blinking her eyes rapidly, little tears forming in her bright green eyes. She's squirming like crazy, flailing her arms and legs in my direction.

"Oh no! Auntie Kal is here for you, baby!" Kalel says reaching down to pick her up, nearly pushing me aside.

"Gosh, Kal! Baby-crazed much?" I say, laughing. "Be careful, she's only 4 days old!"

I study Charlotte cautiously as Kalel picks her up in her arms.

I trust Kalel completely, but I can't help but bite my tongue.

"Ooh, my little baby!" Kalel says, stroking Charlotte's little cheeks delicately.

"Ahem, _my_ little baby!" I say jokingly.

Charlotte's green eyes are wide open and she's staring at Kalel with a stunned look on her face... She almost looks scared!

Kalel doesn't notice.

"Oh, Mel! She is SO cute! So pretty just like her mama!" Kalel says.

I blush and say, "Thank you."

She'll definitely make a good mother...

She hands Charlotte to me, and I take her into her arms gently.

Gosh, every time I look at her, my eyes well up with tears of joy.

~~20 Minutes Later~~

Some more people came, including my mom and dad, and Ian's parents too.

Also some of Ian's close friends and mine too. Basically the wedding party.

We are all gathered around the living room, gently passing Charlotte around.

Boy, she's definitely the social little baby!

"So, Mel?" My friend Corin asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Have you come up with a nickname for Charlotte?" She asks.

"Oh! Uh, actually no. I mean maybe Char-" I start to say.

"OOH! What about LOTTIE!?" Kalel shouts, "Oh, that's so cuuute!"

I look at Ian, grinning.

"Whaddaya think, babe?" I ask Ian.

"Sure! That's really cute!" He says.

Well there it is. Charlotte's nickname is Lottie... I kinda like it.

"Oh, so guys," Anthony says, eyeing Kalel, "We don't mean to take the spotlight away from Lottie and all... but."

He stops and gestures to Kalel.

_Oh my gosh._ Are they going to say what I think they are?

"We're having a BABBYYYY GIRRRL!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, the whole Kalel's pregnancy thingy will be based off of strawberry4life's story 'Our Miracle'/'The Youtube Family'/'Kidnapped' ! (we're doing a little collab). Go check her stories out NOW! They're FANTASTIC!**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you feel like it! Have a great evening! BYEE! XD**

**Indiecity3**


	3. One Week Old

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~4 Days Later~~

December 7, 2013

Today Charlotte is already 1 week old.

Where has the time gone?

My mom told me that when babies are born, their eyes are usually sapphire blue. Then, sometimes, their eyes will gradually change to a different color.

Well, Lottie's eyes are green. I wonder if they'll change.

I kind of feel bad for Ian; I've been the biggest baby hog ever.

Whenever I'm holding her, he always makes sure that he's right next to me; his eyes are wide as ever.

When I breast feed, I always move to another room... I don't know. Stuff like that is kind of awkward to do in public.

Right now, I am holding her in the rocking chair that is in her nursery.

She's wide awake, looking straight up to me. Her face always looks amazed.

"Hi baby Lottie." I whisper in a cooing tone.

"How is my baby girl?" I ask, stroking her little cheek gently with my finger.

She scrunches up her face, shrinking her already small features. Then she squeezes a tiny little sneeze out.

Then another one, and another one, and then two more little squeaks.

"Oh! Does my girl need a tissue?" I say, reaching for the tissue box.

I wipe her little nose gently, and when I'm done, she whines.

"Oh no, are you hungry? Okay," I say, standing up and walking to the kitchen, "Let's get you some squash."

I open the cap and spoon a little into her tiny mouth.

I give her four more spoonfuls and she squirms in my arms.

"Do you wanna go to your daddy now?" I ask.

Ian, who is playing Halo, immediately jumps up, dropping his controller in the process.

He reaches his arms out, his smile wide.

I carefully hand Charlotte to him, and he takes her gently in his arms, and he sits down.

His eyes are glowing with happiness.

Charlotte looks up to him, and gives a tiny little grin with her sweet baby noises.

Then she lets her head fall on his chest, and her eyes slowly close. She's sleeping before we know it.

He lets her sleep in his arms for a little bit longer, before he brings her to her crib.

We linger around the edge of the crib, admiring her.

"She's beautiful, babe. Absolutely beautiful, just like you." Ian turning his head to me.

I smile.

Then I kiss him right on the lips.

He embraces me, and whispers in my ear,

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you and our baby so much. You have no idea how much you girls are to me."

I rest my head on his shoulders and whisper,

"Ditto."

We laugh, still hugging each other.

We hold hands, and stay at the crib, watching our beautiful daughter sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short! I kind of drew a blank :( **

**Anyways, leave a review if you feel like it, and don't forget to have an AWESOME day! **

**Bye!**

**Indiecity3**


	4. Kalel is Pregnant!

**Hey guys, so this will be a short chapter because I'm really busy today. Sorry :(**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~3 Days Later~~

December 10, 2013

Today I am taking Kalel out for lunch for some 'motherly' advice.

I'm still in disbelief that Kalel is pregnant. What a coincidence for it to happen the way it did with me?

She was staying at my house from when she came and visited Lottie.

We pull up to the restaurant, and I walk around to get Lottie out of her car seat; she's asleep.

I hate to wake her, but I gently take her hand and green eyes slowly open. I unstrap her seat buckle and gently lift her out, placing her in her stroller.

She's wearing the little outfit that Kalel got her; she looks _adorable_.

~~25 Minutes Later~~

We have got our seats, and I'm feeding Lottie some of her baby food.

"So, Mel, how do you do it?" Kalel asks me.

"Well, I expected it to be super hard and don't get me wrong, it is. But I was happily surprised with this little one," I say, gesturing to Lottie, "She's really cooperative."

"Aww. I can't get over how cute she is!" Kalel says. I look down to see that she is rubbing her non-expanded belly.

I smile.

"Believe me, you will not want to leave her side." I say.

"Omg, I can't wait to go shopping! I'm gonna get sooo many cute clothes; she'll practically be a little doll!" She looks up, as in thought and suddenly says, "I NEED TO GO TO TOKYO AGAIN!"

I chuckle.

"Just for the clothes, right?" I ask.

"Yup! Oh and that reminds me! Since I'm starting to design clothes, I absolutely _need_ to start a baby fashion line!" She shouts excitedly.

"Well, I'll be your first customer!" I say.

"YAY!" Kalel says, clapping her hands.

Kalel will be the most stylish mom around...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that was so short :(**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!**

**Indiecity3**


	5. Christmas Shopping

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~5 Days Later~~

December 15, 2013

Today, Ian, Charlotte and I are going Christmas shopping.

This will be Charlotte's first shopping trip with me.

We have a long list of people to buy for, so the trip might take the whole day.

We'll be getting most of our stuff at Target; gotta love that place!

Lottie is in her stroller, sleeping, and Ian is pushing the cart.

We spot the few video games that Anthony hasn't played yet, and we grab them. When Ian isn't looking, a grab a few for him.

We find the baby area and we grab some outfits, and some baby supplies for Lottie.

"Let's split up so we can do some shopping for each other, okay?" I ask Ian.

"Sure."

I push the stroller to the men's area and grab a few plaid shirts... I'm not really sure what else to get him.

I bend down to see Charlotte with her eyes wide open, examining the area.

"Hi, baby." I say.

She's in her own little world.

"What do you think mommy should get daddy for Christmas?" I ask, playfully.

She gives a little squeak, and squirms around in the stroller. She waves her tiny hand around, almost gesturing to something.

"What is it, honey?" I ask.

I look around to see what her hand seems to be pointing to; an iPad mini.

Hmm.

It's definitely something that he would love... I ponder the thought and grab the box.

I hope it's worth it.

**~Ian's POV~**

I have grabbed some clothes for Melanie but I'm not really sure what she wants.

Right now, I'm in the baby section, hoping to get another present for Lottie.

She doesn't have a swing, so I load that into the cart. Hopefully she can use it when she's a bit older.

Just then, a thought pops into my head...

It's not exactly a present... But I hope it will be fun for the girls.

* * *

**Hmm, what could it be? Lol!**

** I hope you enjoyed this short chapter...! **

**Oh and we reached over 200 views on this story! Yay! Thanks so much! **

**Well, have a GREAT day, and have fun! :D**


	6. Christmas Day

**~Melanie's POV~**

December 25, 2013

Christmas Day

"Rise and shine, babe!" I hear Ian's voice beside me.

I open my eyes.

"It's Christmas!" He says.

Ian takes my hand and we walk to Lottie's nursery.

She's lying in her crib, all wrapped up in her little Christmas blanket and onesie. She's sleeping soundly, so sweet and delicate.

I push the edge of the crib down and touch her hand gently. I see her little green eyes look around, as if she is searching for something.

"Hi, baby," I whisper, bending down to pick her up. "Merry Christmas!"

Lottie feels incredibly soft in my arms; I just want to hold her forever. Each time I lay eyes on her, I melt.

We walk to the living room, where the tree is set up with presents flowing beneath it.

"Oh look, Lottie! Santa brought presents for you!"

We take a spot on the carpet and I grab 4 of Lottie's gifts.

Ian is holding her, and I scoot closely to Lottie and open her presents.

"Ooh look, baby! Some cute clothes!" I exclaim, folding her clothes.

"Look behind the tree, Mel. There's another present for the baby." Ian says.

I crawl over to the tree, spotting a large box. I lift it up; it's heavy.

"Oh wow! What could Santa have gotten you, Charlotte?" I ask curiously.

Ian starts to gently tickle Lottie's feet. Her face lights up and her smile widens to a big gummy grin.

She squeaks out some laughs; it is so precious.

I start unwrapping the mystery box to find a new swing.

"Wow! This will be so fun!" I say, glancing at Ian. He winks at me.

**~Ian's POV~**

I've opened up a few shirts from Melanie, so far.

She hands me a fairly small box and I start to unwrap it.

I know what it is as soon as I peel a corner of the wrapping paper off.

An iPad Mini.

My face must of lightened up because Melanie starts cheering and says, "Yay! You like it!"

"Wow, Mel! Thanks so much... You really didn't need to do this!" I exclaim. "This will be the family iPad!"

Now it's time for Melanie to open her presents...

**~Melanie's POV~**

For a man, Ian has surprisingly good taste in women's clothing. He got me some really cute clothes.

All of a sudden, he hands me an envelope.

I look at him curiously. The envelope is addressed to 'My Girls'.

Hmm.

I open the flap to find a picture of a beach; clear water, white sand.

"What's this?" I ask Ian.

He grins. "We're going to Hawaii!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a GREAT day! **

**Indiecity3**

**:D**


	7. The Trip

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday! I was super busy. I know that it's a lame reason, but it's true :( Hopefully this will make up for it? :P**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

December 31, 2013

New Year's Eve

Today Ian, Lottie, and I are leaving to Hawaii.

Yesterday, Lottie became officially one month old. It was a bittersweet moment for Ian and I; the time has flown by, and before we know it, she will already be grown up.

Ian described the trip as being a "Pre-Honeymoon Honeymoon". A trip before we get married...

I'm super nervous about having Lottie on the flight. I can only imagine how more nervous I will be when we go on our actual Honeymoon. Ian says that we will postpone the actual honeymoon for 3 months after the wedding. He's trying to convince me that leaving Lottie with his mom will be fine. I just can't allow myself to feel comfortable about that. Maybe we shouldn't even have a honeymoon...

_'Just focus on now.' _I try to tell myself.

I've had a fear of flying ever since I was little. I think Ian isn't fond of flying, but he's kind of used to it with all of Smosh's appearances.

We're waiting in the airport, Lottie in her carrier. She looks super happy, it's adorable.

I hope that this airplane ride flies by (no pun intended); It's a 5 1/2 Hour flight. I'll probably sleep the whole time, and hold Lottie's hands.

"Oh!" Ian says, jumping up, "Our flight is here!"

He starts fast-walking to the gate, already spotting a very long line.

"Ian! You forgot your bags!" I say, calling to him.

"Oops!" He runs back, grabs his bags and mine, then he starts running.

~~20 Minutes Later~~

We are seated in the plane; I got the window seat. Lottie is in her carrier right next to me.

The plane is expected to liftoff in about 6 minutes.

I take a deep breath and look at Ian.

His hands are fidgeting around, which means he's probably having a little panic attack.

"Babe," I say.

He doesn't look over because he's distracted.

"Ian? It's okay." I say trying to comfort him.

"I know. I just; I can't help it sometimes." He says.

"Just focus on little Lottie!" I say, giving him a wink.

"Of course," He responds, "I'm always thinking of my little girl."

I smile touching his hand, and then Lottie's hand. She gives out a little squeak, as if I tickled her. I giggle.

"Attention all passengers. We will be taking off in one minute. Please turn off any electronics you may have, for the duration of the takeoff. Please have a good time and enjoy your flight." The captain says over the intercom.

"Here we go!" I whisper to Lottie. "Your first big trip."

"Whew." I say, nervous as I feel the plane moving slowly, then fast, and I feel ourselves lift off of the ground and upwards to the sky.

Once we go up pretty high, I feel my ears pop.

_Ugh_. I hate that feeling.

Ian hands me a piece of gum for me to chew to reduce the popping of my ears.

It doesn't help.

I look over to Lottie, who doesn't look fazed by the ride at all. She's smiling, her eyes wide.

What a good flier.

**~Ian's POV~**

~~5 Hours Later~~

I feel the plane tip downwards slightly to the ground, and I realize that we are landing.

I look over to Melanie and Lottie, who are in a deep sleep.

I feel the plane run across the ground, and I see Lottie's eyes open from the slight jolt.

She looks very startled and surprised.

"Hi, baby. How was your sleep?" I ask playfully.

Apparently my voice woke up Melanie, because she wakes up with a jolt and looks around at her surroundings.

"Was I asleep?" She asks.

"Yup. You both were out." I say. "We just landed. Time to go now!"

Melanie stretches out and yawns, still groggy. I grab the carrier and we board off of the plane.

I got a few looks from some boys and a couple of girls.

"Hey? Are you from Smosh!?" One boy comes running up to me.

"Yup!" I say.

"Dude!" The boy says, gesturing to his friend, "Can we have your autograph!?"

"Sure!" I say.

I sign their papers and one of the boys looks at Lottie.

"Woah, man! You're baby is really cute!" He says.

"Haha, yeah, thanks." I say. "Okay, well nice meeting you!"

Melanie looks over to me smirking.

"You famous man, you." She jokes.

I just roll my eyes.

We reach the outside of the airport and we get in a shuttle to our hotel room.

I picked a very nice suite for us three; hopefully we can get some relaxation.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

We reach the hotel; a beautiful place with views of the beach.

"Welcome to Hawaii, girls!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Have a great day, and continue being awesome!**

**Byee XD**

**Indiecity3**


	8. Hawaii

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 1, 2014

I open my eyes, almost forgetting where I am.

I'm not in my normal bed, that's for sure.

I roll over and see a beautiful view; white sand and beautiful clear-blue water. The sun looks like it had just risen and the sky is hazy bluish-purple.

_Ah, Hawaii._

Ian is next to me, and we rented a crib for Lottie.

I reach over to grab my phone to see the time; 4:00 AM. The date is January 1st, 2014... 2014!?

Wait... Last night was New Year's Eve?! How did I forget that?

I must've woken up Ian because he's leaning over my iPhone and he says, "Happy New Year."

I look at him and say, "We slept through the New Year, and I had no idea. How did we not hear any shouting or fireworks and all of that crap?"

He just laughs. "Got me? We must have had some serious jet lag because once we got at the hotel around 4:00 PM, we went straight asleep."

Dang.

"I'm just gonna go back to sleep." I say.

I rest my head on my pillow, and doze off.

~~6 Hours Later~~

I open my eyes for the second time. My phone says that it's 10:00 AM.

Ian's not in bed. Hmm, where did he go?

I walk over to Charlotte in her crib. Her eyes are wide open, and she's squirming around like crazy.

"Aw, come to mommy baby." I say, lifting her up. She has her little head nestled in my arms.

Suddenly, the door opens and I jump a foot. Charlotte cries out from the random jolt.

It's Ian holding a large tray filled with pastries, cereal, and other fruit and snacks.

"Oh, it's just daddy." I say to Lottie.

"Here's some breakfast for my girls," He says. Well, it's actually just food for him and I. We packed Lottie's baby food with us.

"Mmm! Yummy!" I say, already digging in.

So far, the food in Hawaii is gooood...

~~2 Hours Later~~

"Do you girls want to go to the beach?" Ian asks.

"Sure! What's Hawaii without the ocean?" I exclaim.

I put Charlotte in her stroller and I change into my shorts and tank top; it's blazing out here. I dressed Lottie up in her little shorts; she looks so adorable.

We walk out in the hallway and we find the beach, which is directly across from our room.

The sand feels so soft underneath my feet.

I decide to lay down and enjoy the cushion of the ground and the beautiful view.

"Ah, this is the life." I say, breathlessly.

"Hold on, one sec," Ian says getting up and suddenly running to a little shack 20 feet away from us.

Hmm, what's he up to?

2 minutes later, he comes back with two glasses filled to the top with a little umbrella sticking out.

"Here you go," Ian says, handing the glass to me.

I take a whiff of the drink; Ah. Coconut and Pineapple; a Pina Colada!

I don't drink alcohol often just because I've never really liked it.

"Is this a Virgin Pina Colada?" I said, hoping that it is.

"Yup! I know that you don't drink. Only on occasion really." He says.

"Thanks." I say, taking a sip. It tastes so yummy.

I think I'm enjoying my time here in paradise.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**All of this writing about Hawaii is making me wanna go there now! XD**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your support, and don't hesitate to leave a review :)**

**Have an awesome day and be happy!**

**Indiecity3**


	9. Going Home

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 4th, 2013

Today, at 1:00, Ian, Charlotte, and I are going on our flight back home.

It's been a really fun experience and to be honest, I don't want to go back to Sacramento... I mean Hawaii is just too pretty! I think Ian has enjoyed his time here, too. Lottie didn't act up one time; I think she was pretty happy.

Right now, we're taking the shuttle to the airport. It's 12:00 PM right now. Soon, we will be going through FLIGHT ANXIETY:ROUND TWO.

This is the part that I'm not looking forward to.

We brought back some souvenirs for Kalel and Anthony. I found a little Japanese market that had a bunch of candies and cute things that I know she'll love. I also got a little something for their baby, too. Ian got Anthony some random guy things; I'm not even sure.

Let men be men; no questions asked.

"Are you excited to be coming home?" Ian asks me.

"Eh. It was so nice here, I think I'll miss it." I say, "But I guess it's good to go back so I don't 'tease' myself anymore by getting attached to this place."

"Yeah." He says.

~~1 Hour Later~~

Right now, we are up in the air.

This time, though, Lottie's eyes are wide open and she looks really worried.

"Oh no, baby... What's wrong?" I ask.

Her lips start quivering and her hand tightens up into a fist.

All of a sudden she belts out a tiny, but long squeal. Tears start flooding her eyes and they run down her soft little cheeks.

"Really?!" A stern looking man says with a rude look on his face. "I'm trying to go to sleep, here!"

Ian and I both give him the stink eye.

Like I can help if my baby cries? Babies are meant to cry!

I wish I could take Lottie out of her seat to calm her down, but since I can't, I hold onto her hand and whisper calming words to her.

Ian has her other hand and we are both trying to comfort her.

She looks at us, her parents, with wide eyes, and lets one more year fall.

She lets her head fall in my hand, and she slowly starts to fall asleep...

Well...

"That was easy?" I say.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that was a really short and pathetic chapter... I had a bit of writer's block...**

**Well, we reached over 500 views! Yay! Thanks Soo much!**

**Have a great evening, guys! Byeee XD**

**Indiecity3**


	10. Time For A Change?

**~Ian's POV~**

January 5, 2013

We got back home at 7:00 PM last night from Hawaii.

It's 11:00 AM right now; we are exhausted.

As much as I enjoyed our little vacation to Hawaii, I'm so glad to be back in our little home.

Speaking of our house... I find that it seems to be getting kind of cramped in here.

I mean, we have 3 rooms; Melanie and I's bedroom, Lottie's nursery, and Melanie's art studio. We don't have an office, which is much needed for my iMac, and SMOSH editing.

And it's really a pain for Anthony to drive all the way here and back.

So, I'm kind of considering looking for a new house. I'm not sure how Melanie will feel about it though...

I'll talk to her about it.

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Melanie, I want to talk about something..." Ian says, walking to the couch.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"So, do you think that the house might be getting a little too small for us?" He asks, almost nervously.

Where's this coming from?

"Well," I say, "I've never really thought about it... But yeah, I guess we probably need more room, though."

He nods.

"That's what I was thinking. I mean, this house is a good house; but we need an office, and maybe a guest room. I suppose, as our little family is growing we should possibly look into moving..." He explains.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Our _growing_ family." I say, emphasizing the point.

He smiles.

The thought of Lottie's nursery pops into my mind; the mural that I made. I would really hate to leave that.

"Yeah... I've really grown to love this place." I explain, "But you're right, it is getting small. Do you think that we would stay in Sacramento, or...?"

"Well... Since Anthony and Kalel live in Los Angeles, maybe we could move a little bit closer, because of SMOSH?" He says.

"Where? Like to San Francisco or like San Jose?" I ask.

"Well... maybe to..."

* * *

**Ooh! Where to!?**

**Okay, I really have no excuse for rolling out these super crappy and short chapters. I've been super busy these past few days, which is super rare for me, lol. I think I get distracted too much...XD**

**I think that I ended the chapter here for suspense... although it's not much of a big deal, lol. **

**ANYWAYS. Thanks so much for reading! Have a greeeaaaat day! **

**BYE**

**Indiecity3**


	11. The Final Decision

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 5, 2013

"I was thinking... To move to Santa Barbara."

Woah.

"Oh... Okay. Um. That would take some getting used to..." I say.

"That way we would be maybe even less than an hour away from Anthony." He says.

"Well, if we would want to be even closer, then why don't we just go to LA?" I ask, curiously.

"I mean... I thought about it, but you know how LA can get..." Ian says, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Oh... Well, I guess it's not always like that. Are you just looking our for your girls?" I ask, giggling.

"Yeah..." He says, almost shyly.

"Aww..." I say.

I lean over to hug him. To know that he cares about Lottie and I that much, makes me feel protected, and loved.

"I really do love you and Lottie," He expresses, "More than you'll ever know."

"You have no idea how much I love you two, also." I say.

We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, but we are disrupted by Lottie's cry.

I pop up and run to her nursery... A foul smell fills the room.

"Oh no, do you need a new diaper?" I ask playfully, as I lift her up and start changing her.

Ian comes up behind me and takes Lottie, "I'll do it," He says.

"Well, thanks, babe." I say, "So... You know how this is pretty much the SMOSH house? What would happen to it?"

"I actually think that my parents could move in here, and I would pay all the finances and stuff, to help them out a bit. Then Anthony and I could shoot here on occasion."

"Oh, okay..." I say.

"Are you sure that you're fine with moving?" Ian asks, detecting my unsure voice.

"Yeah..." I say, "Yeah, I think we should really do this." I confirm.

"Okay. Looks like we'll start looking for houses..." Ian says with a grin.

I hope that we are making the right choice.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a great day, and continue being awesome! **

**Byeee! XD**

**Indiecity3**


	12. Looking for Houses

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 10, 2013

Today we are driving to Santa Barbara to look for houses. I'm looking forward to choosing a house, but I'm definitely not happy about the drive. It will be an almost 7 hour trip.

Ugh.

I told Ian that we would have to make lots of pitstops for Lottie, so that we can change her diaper, etc.

Right now it's 4:30 AM, and we're leaving at 5:00 so we can get there around 12:00. Then we'll take around 3 hours to look for houses, and we'll probably find a hotel to spend a night at.

I hate waking the baby up this early. It messes up her "nap schedule" and she always looks so sad.

But, all of us are up and ready to go. Happy, but very groggy.

We load into the car, ready for ahead day ahead.

"Are my girls ready?" Ian says, looking back at us.

"Yup!" I say.

Here we go...

~~3 Hours Later~~

We're still driving... We've had to make a couple stops for snacks and bathrooms, etc.

Lottie has completely fallen asleep. She's catching up on her missing sleep.

~~4 Hours Later~~

Ah, we're finally here.

The sun is shining and Lottie's eyes have opened.

We drive to our realtor, Lara's office.

"Hello! So you're looking for a two story house, with 3-4 bedrooms, 2 baths, and maybe a pool?" Lara asks.

"Yes," Ian and I say simultaneously.

"Okay, sounds good. I found a great neighborhood with lots of kids for when Charlotte gets older, and there's actually some schools a few blocks away.

"Great!" I say.

"So I picked three houses, and if you don't like them, we can always plan another day."

We nod.

"Okay, so shall we get going?" Lara asks.

"Sure!" Ian says.

We get in the car and we're off.

~~20 Minutes Later~~

**~Ian's POV~**

We pull up to a large taupe-colored house. It looks to be two stories, and I think I see a pool behind it...

"So this is actually a 3 story house. It has 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a large basement and kitchen, and a pool... Everything you need and more." Lara explains.

"Woah, that may be even too big." Melanie says, her eyes wary.

"How much?" I ask.

"$820,000." Lara says.

Our eyes widen.

Yikes.

Melanie looks at me, shaking her head, mouthing, "Not gonna happen."

But we continue to look, and we open the door.

A huge living room greets us with high ceilings and a staircase beside it. The kitchen rig also on the other side of the living room. It is very nice though...

"Wow..." Melanie says, her jaw dropped.

We walk upstairs to find a long open hallway with 2 bedrooms on each side. There is a bathroom at the end of the hall.

We Only peek into the rooms, because we're not spending that much...

It's a great house, but way too expensive.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

We arrive at the second house, it's gray, and very nice and modern.

"So this is the house in the great neighborhood. This house is two stories, 4 bedrooms, and 2 baths. No pool, but there is a huge backyard where you could easily have one installed." Lara says, leading us to the door.

"Great. That could be our bedroom, Lottie's nursery, a guest room, and then an art studio for me." Melanie says.

"How much does this one cost?" I ask, hoping for a lower price.

"$699,500," Lara says.

Ah, much better.

I can see Melanie grinning.

We walk in to the house.

It's beautiful.

High ceilings, large kitchen and living room.

It's very up to date, and I can already tell that it feels like home.

"I'm really liking this, Ian." Melanie says.

We walk up the stairs and enter the master bedroom; it's huge. A wide open space with high ceilings. The bathroom is also really nice.

Then we spot another room which would hopefully be Lottie's nursery and bedroom when she's older. It's a nice space and just the right size.

When we walk into the "art studio", Melanie's face lights up. It has a skylight, and a nice open space.

Yeah, I think we found the one.

* * *

**hey guys! I think that was one of my longer chapters...**

**sorry I kind of rushed the ending, I am trying to rush because I have to go somewhere, lol! Sorry!**

**Anyways, have a great day!' Bye!**

**Indiecity3**


	13. Wishful Thinking

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 11, 2014

We're sitting in the hotel room, contemplating our decisions.

We have completely fallen in love with the second house we saw. We're planning on making an offer.

The third house we saw was kind of a dump. The walls were peeling, the carpet stained, and the cabinets outdated and gross. That one was definitely a no.

The day after we made our decision that we were moving, Ian called up Anthony to see if he would be okay with us moving and giving the SMOSH house to his parents. Anthony was completely supportive of the idea, and both Kalel and him were excited that we were moving closer to them.

When we told Ian's parents that they could have the house with no expenses, they were extremely happy. Apparently their house is getting termites, and it was perfect timing.

I'm glad that everything is working out okay; I'll be crushed if the offer doesn't go through.

But all we can do is try.

"Should we call Lara and tell her about the offer?" Ian asks.

"Okay," I say nervously.

What happens if we don't get it? Then what? Go back on our offer to Ian's parents? What a tease!

Ian dials Lara's number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" A voice picks up on the other line.

"Hi Lara, this is Ian Hecox. We were calling to place an offer on a house that we saw yesterday."

"Oh! Hi, Ian! Great, which house?"

"It was the 2 story house on Creek Avenue? **(I just made this up! It may not even exist, lol!)**"

"Okay, yes, excellent. Do you mind coming in to my office so you can sign some papers, to confirm the offer?

"Um, okay sure. See you then," Ian says.

"Bye!"

"Well, let's hope for the best." I say.

~~2 Hours and 15 Signatures Later~~

"Ah," Ian says, "I'm glad we got that over with."

"Now all we can do is wait..." I say.

My fingers are crossed and my mind is buzzing.

_We have to get this, it's our house, I can feel it._

All of a sudden the phone rings.

Ian answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ian! So, I have some news..." Lara says.

I sigh.

"Yeah...?" Ian asks nervously.

"You got the house!" Lara exclaims excitedly.

I jump up from the bed and do a happy dance.

Oh, I'm such a child...

"Yes! Wow, we're so happy." Ian exclaims, grinning.

"I'm glad! The owners accepted and are moving out in 3 days. So, start packing your things!" Lara says.

"We will! Thank you so much, Lara!" Ian says.

Ah, we've got a baby, and we've got a home.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I wanted to apologize about the previous chapter. You all noticed that the beginning repeated itself. The reason is that sometimes I write on my iPod, and if I get disconnected from the site, I lose everything. That's why I copy what I have done so far so I don't have to start from the beginning. I must've accidentally hit paste, and I didn't realize it. I'm so sorry about that! I went back and corrected it, and shortly after I saw a review about it and thought I should clarify. Sorry for the big mess up!**

**Anyways, I hope you have a great day!**

**BYEE!**

**Indiecity3**


	14. Moving Time

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 15, 2013

Today we are leaving our house; now occupied with Ian's parents, and going to Santa Barbara to move in to our new abode.

Right now we're on our way there. We're 2 hours into the ride.

The trunk is loaded with bags and boxes. We rented a storage add-on that we hooked to the back of our car.

I'm kind of exhausted from lifting boxes. At least I have some time to relax.

Lottie is asleep and my eyes are drooping.

Leaving the house was one of the hardest things I've had to do... But I'm hoping that we're on the road to a new start.

~~5 Hours Later~~

We pull up to our new house; it really is beautiful.

I get out of the car, legs wobbling from the non-movement. I grab Charlotte's carrier and Ian walks up to the front of the house, stopping to admire it.

"Shall we start?" Ian asks, turning to me.

I groan.

"I guess so." I say.

At least the previous owners left the main furniture here, like the couches and beds. The rest is up to our decision.

I throw Ian the key, and he catches it without even looking. Gotta love my man.

He opens the door and smiles to himself.

I take Lottie's carrier inside and set it on the couch, her feet kicking around with excitement. Her little face scrunches up and a giggle pops out.

My heart melts, and I kiss her on the forehead.

Before I know it, Ian is hauling large boxes into the living room.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work," I announce.

He picks up one end of a large box that is holding everything in Charlotte's nursery, including the crib, diaper changing station, etc. I pick up the other end of the heavy box and we start walking up the stairs.

"Oy," I groan, "This stuff is heavy."

"Yeah," Ian grunts, "I so wouldn't have let you do this if you were still pregnant."

I chuckle. Ah, pregnancy. Something of the past.

We eventually get the box to the top, and I get to work on the nursery. Ian hauls up the box for our bedroom, and starts on that.

Just two more boxes for the rooms, and then we have to get to work on everything else... Ugh.

~~5 Hours Later~~

Now we're starting on the kitchen and living room. We've gotten all the rooms and bathrooms completed. I think we're doing pretty well so far.

There is so much space in this kitchen; it will take some getting used to. So much room for kitchen tools and decorations... Now this is my forte.

~~4 Hours Later~~

I nearly pass out, I'm so exhausted... but, we're nearly done.

I think I'm gonna call it a day.

Ian is knocked out on the couch, and Charlotte is sleeping soundly in her new nursery.

I'm glad though, that we're settled in our new beginning.

* * *

**Hey Guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I thought that it would be cool to show you pictures of how I imagine their house to look like... so just use the links if you want to get a picture!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURES, THESE ARE PURELY JUST EXAMPLES.**

**The House: 2007/page/2/ (So make you sure you keep on scrolling down until you see: Two Story Craftsman Home with Potential.**

**Ian and Melanie's Bedroom: 2011/04/24/suggestions-for-arranging-master-bedroo ms-suggestions/**

**Melanie's Art Studio: dsharps-art-studio-76524 (Middle Pic)**

**Guest Room: /2010/11/05/how-to-choose-the-perfect-bed-for-your -guest-room/ (First Pic)**

**Charlotte's Nursery: advent-preparing-the-nursery/12/**

**Master Bathroom: bathrooms/ (First Pic)**

**Bathroom: neutral-minimalist-functional-bathroom-decoration- furniture/neutral-blue-bathroom-painting-inspirati ons/ (First Pic)**

**Kitchen: /kitchen-remodel-checklist/**

**Dining Room: /2008/12/dining-room-inspiration-set-4 (12th Pic!)**

**Living Room: /fantastic-earthy-color-design-in-home/elegant-liv ing-room-sofa-fur-rug-stairs-banister-open-kitchen -table-ideas/ (First Pic, Please excuse the kitchen in the background.)**

**Backyard: /residential-backyard-landscape-300x199-back-yard**

**HOLY CRAP! That's a lotta links! XD**


	15. A New Beginning

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 16, 2014

I slowly open my eyes and stretch out my arms and legs.

I expect to see my old room but instead I see a beautiful open space with a gorgeous view.

Ian is beside me, taking in our surroundings.

"What a surprise. We wake up in our room yesterday and wake up in a different place today." He says, looking around.

"I could get used to this," I announce, smirking.

"I'll go see how Charlotte is doing in her new nursery," I say, getting out of bed.

I checked on her a lot during the night. She seemed to be doing fine, but then again, you never know.

I walk further down the hall and into her nursery. The walls are unpainted, but we hung up a few cute decorations and set up her crib and furniture.

Her eyes are closed, but I have a feeling that she's about to wake up.

I gently take her in my arms and wrap her in her favorite blanket.

I take a seat in the rocking chair, and I rock gently back and forth.

She squirms a little, cuddling up to my chest. She even squeezes out a little sneeze, but her eyes remained closed.

I could just spend all day watching my little girl.

Now she has a head full of light brown hair. She's still pretty tiny, but she's filled out a bit. It's funny to see how much she's progressed at almost 2 months... Wow. I can't believe she's that old already.

Where does the time go?

**~Ian's POV~**

I head to the living room to play some Minecraft... Just because I'm in that mood.

I nearly fall down the stairs, forgetting that we have any.

_Get you mind straight dude, your house is actually cool now..._

I turn on the Xbox, startled from the loud opening sound that comes from the TV.

Woah, clear picture...

I need to get over myself, I'm not sure why I'm so amazed at these everyday things.

I grab the controller and kick back on the recliner.

_Ah, life is good._

__**Melanie's POV~**

Charlotte has finally woken up.

I just got finished feeding her and she looks very well rested.

I think I'll try playing games with her...

I grab a small blanket and put it over my face.

"Where'd mommy go?" I ask in a playful voice.

I probably look like an idiot right now, but I hope it's making her laugh.

I swipe the blanket off of my face and wait for her reaction... and it comes quickly.

Her face lights up and eyebrows raise... Her legs kick around and she lets her head fall to my arm.

She looks up to me with big, bright eyes. I look at her with love and joy.

_What a cutie._

* * *

**Hey guys! I apologize for this crappy chapter. I had a writer's block and I was getting distracted from some stuff going on with my computer, sorry... :(**

**But I do have some good news... We hit over 1,000 views! YAY! Thank you guys SOOOO much for this! You guys are the best readers ever!**

**Have a greeeeeat rest of the evening! BYEE**

**Indiecity3**


	16. Meet the Neighbors

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 17, 2014

Today, we're hoping to introduce ourselves to our neighbors. Our house is in the middle of our street, so we'll be going around to a lot of houses. I hope they're nice...

~~20 Minutes Later~~

_Diiiing_.

The doorbell rings.

Who could that be? I give a nervous look to Ian and I open the door.

We are greeted by a smiling lady in a bright yellow dress holding a tray of cookies.

"Hi! My name is Trisha! Welcome to the neighborhood!" She says with a cheery voice and big smile.

"Oh hello," I say as cheerful as I can, "Thank you! My name is Melanie."

She's making me feel uncomfortable with that big white grin... Weird.

Trisha hands me the plate of cookies and says, "Chocolate chip! I baked em' myself! Enjoy!"

"Mmm, looks good! Thanks! Nice to meet you," I say, waving.

She walks off and I close the door.

Whew... Kinda intimidating, but nice. Well at least we know someone.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

Ian, Lottie and I are ready to start going to our neighbors houses.

We start on the house across from us. Ian knocks on the door and a woman my age opens the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She says.

"Hi, we just moved in the house across from you, and we were just stopping to introduce ourselves." I explain.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Sabrina, and..." She says gesturing to a man in the other room, "This is my boyfriend Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melanie, this is my fiancée Ian, and this is our daughter Charlotte." I say.

"Aw, your baby is so cute." Sabrina remarks.

"Thank you," I say.

"Woah... Dude, you're from SMOSH...!" Jonathan exclaims, wide-eyed.

"Haha, yup." Ian responds.

"I saw Trisha come up to your door... Gosh, what a joke she is." Sabrina says, rolling her eyes.

"Huh? Trisha? She seemed nice..." I ask curiously.

Great... Neighborhood Drama that I'd rather not get into.

"Oh, yeah, no. She tried getting Jonathan to kiss her... That douche." Sabrina explains, obviously disgusted.

I grimace.

"Well that's not good," I say, turning to Ian. He's just shaking his head.

"Yeah, if I have any advice to give you, I would say to stay away from Trisha. She'll just pull you in to fights." Sabrina says.

"Um, okay. Well nice to meet you both." I say.

We exchange numbers and walk away.

Well that was interesting...

~~2 Hours Later~~

"Hey do you want to get a bite to eat?" Ian asks.

"Okay. Do you wanna go to In N' Out?" I ask.

"Sure, lets go." He says, getting up and picking Lottie's carrier.

I open the door, but am startled by Trisha standing right in the doorway.

"Woah. Uh.. Trisha?" I ask nervously.

"Uh..." Trisha mumbles, peeking through the living room, "I hear you have a husband...?"

* * *

**uh oh... XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Have a great day! :)**

**Indiecity3**


	17. All Out of Bandaids

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 17, 2013

"Excuse me?" I say in disbelief.

So it's true... Sweet little Trisha is a little cheat.

"Your husband... I just got word that he, uh... has a lot of fame." Trisha remarks.

"What's going on?" Ian asks, stepping between Trisha and me.

Trisha then places her hand on his arm and says, "Oh, here he is... The man himself! What a cutie!" Then she stands on her tiptoes and pecks him on the cheek... "My name's Trisha by the way... and we were just talking about the weather."

My mouth drops and Ian's eyes are wide.

I nearly slap the crap out of her.

"Um, REALLY!? You seriously didn't need to do that! Now, we're going out to dinner, so please leave us alone..." My voice trails off, frustrated.

Ian holds my hand sturdily, as if I'm his possession.

"Oh lovely, where to? Mind if I join?" Trisha says, winking at Ian.

I nearly scowl.

"Actually, no! We really have to go now, but thanks for the disgusting cookies." I say firmly, and stomp off with Ian and Charlotte.

That son of a-

**~Ian's POV~**

"What the heck was that about?" I ask Melanie while I drive.

"I have no fricking idea. She's a gold digger..." Melanie blurts out.

"That was pretty weird. And really gross, too." I remark.

"She's like, 'Oh I hear you have a husband and that he has a lot of fame... And then she KISSED you for God's sake!'" Melanie imitates in a high voice. "What a douche."

"That's totally uncalled for. Well at least we know who to stay away from." I confirm.

I would never even think about getting with Trisha... I nearly puke in my mouth. I hope Melanie knows that I would never betray her for that lady... The thought just disgusts me.

Melanie sighs.

"Sabrina was right. Good thing she warned us, although I didn't believe her at first." Melanie explains, "I know who I'm gonna be friends with!"

I just laugh.

Wow, first day of being here and we already have an enemy... Not really the way I wanted to start our 'New Lives'.

**~Charlotte's POV~ **

**(OKAY, I know you're probably like WHAT!? But I thought I would add some comedy to this, just for kicks. XD Don't take it** **seriously.)**

Boy, mommy and daddy are getting into it. I wonder why their so mad.

Maybe it's about that weird lady I saw in the yellow dress... Her eyes looked like they were literally popping out of her forehead. And those things on her eyelids... What were they, spiders?

And her voice was weird too. All fake and high.

She also kissed daddy, and I really don't get that because I always see mommy kissing daddy.

She scares me.

Her name will be 'Scary Lady'.

Scary Lady gives me the heebie-jeebies. Ew.

**~Melanie's POV~**

We arrive at In-N'-Out and we enter the building.

I order my burger with the bun... I'm trying to cut the baby weight. Less carbs, less pounds...

We get our food and pick a table by the window.

I look at Lottie who has a weird expression on her face, almost like she's examining us.

Huh.

"So, how's your day going?" Ian asks.

I give him a look and say, "Interesting..."

My eyes trail off to the parking lot of the diner and I spot a bright yellow Volkswagen Bug. There's eyelashes glued to the headlights... that's pretty funny.

I point to it and Ian laughs.

"Crap." He says, his expression growing serious.

"What?" I say, trying to look where he's looking...

Trisha.

She's in the fricking car.

"Hi!" She mouths, while waving and flashing the 'Call me' sign to Ian.

"What the flying frick is wrong with her!?" I ask furiously, getting up from my chair.

I leap up from my seat and stomp outside.

"Melanie, wait, no!" Ian yells from behind me.

Her car gets closer and closer and I can see her nasty little face coming right into my view.

I hope she has bandaids... Then again, let her bleed.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, you're probably like, WOAH THERE MELANIE.**

**I think that probably was the most fun I've had writing a chapter... I got so into it, loL!**

**I also checked the number of views today, and I caught it right at 1,234... XD Just thought I would share that, haha.**

**Anyways have a greeeeeeat evening, and stay awesome!**

**PS. Also, let me know if you want me to do a 'Charlotte's POV' in each chapter... I just want to liven them up a bit!**

**BYE!**

**Indiecity3**


	18. Everybody Knows That I'm the Devil

**~Melanie's** **POV~**

January 17, 2014

Her stupid yellow car gets closer and I can annoying face smiling and waving like an oaf.

If I'm lucky, I'll leave her like an oaf.

I grab the handle of her car and swing it open.

I know that I'm setting a horrible example for Lottie, but right now I can't help but teach her a lesson for putting her greedy little hands on my husband. The last thing we need is a stalker.

"Hi Melanie! What are you doing here!?" Trisha asks in her sugary sweet voice.

"Oh... I don't know...? Just going to teach my favorite neighbor a lesson!" I say sarcastically as I swing my hand-

**~Charlotte's POV~**

Oh snap!

Is mommy gonna fight Scary Lady!?

Go mommy! Go mommy! (I'm waving a banner around in my head.)

Wow! My mommy is a superhero! She will take care of the Evil Villain, Scary Lady, once and for all! Yay!

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End.

**~Melanie's** **POV~ (For this, just go back to the last POV if you forgot how it ended, XD)**

But I stop.

By fighting back, I'm giving her the reaction that she wants... Maybe if I don't react, she'll stop... Although I know it's never going to be that easy.

"By walking away!" I say, turning on my heel.

I scowl as I walk away. That was my chance... But, no. I'll be the bigger person.

I look to my left to see Ian's face blank. He looks shocked, but also kind of proud. I grin. Woot!

I enter the diner and crack my knuckles. Ah, glad I got that over with.

Ian is bouncing Lottie gently on his knee. Both of their eyes are wide open.

I blush. "Sorry about that..." I say, "I obviously got fired up, but I held myself back..."

I reach out for Charlotte, and I take her into my arms. Gosh, she's so precious... She feels so soft in my arms.

It's just then I realize that everyone in the room is staring at me...

Oops.

I blush even more. Great.

~~The Next Morning~~

**~Ian's POV~**

I'm trying to forget about yesterday.

I'm sure the neighborhood heard about it from Trisha. Great, now everyone will think we're psychopaths because who knows what came out of Trisha's mouth?

"I'm just gonna go mow the lawn." I yell from downstairs.

Maybe I can just mow my problems away...

~~25 Minutes Later~~

I'm almost done with the lawn. Just one edge left.

I look to my left to see a bright yellow blob walking closer.

Look what the cat dragged in...

Does she only own the color yellow?

I spot a huge grin and a sneaky little wave.

"Hi Ian..." Trisha says in her annoying voice.

"Trisha... Please just leave us alone. Didn't you get the message the first time?" I say rudely, and I don't even mind.

"Look, I apologize about what happened yesterday, but maybe we could work something out?" She smirks.

"Hahaha, yeah, no. Never gonna happen, now leave." I shoot back.

"No... Like something else. How about we compromise? I'll leave you, your disgustingly pretty wife, and your oh-so-cute annoying little baby alone if you give me some money! How about that!?" She explains.

I nearly smack her for insulting Charlotte.

"How dare you talk about my girls! Leave! NOW!" I yell.

"No... no. Looks like you're not getting it... Aw, so naive, so stupid. If you don't give me money, you can expect a lot from me in the next few years. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Like every single morning and night, I'll be there making your perfect little lives a living hell." Trisha exclaims. "And everyone knows, I'm pretty much the devil."

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you enjoyed this Dramaaattiiiiic chapter!**

**Have a great night!**

**BYEE! (UGH I just remembered, school starts tomorrow. YUCK.)**

**Indiecity3**


	19. Delete

**OMG Guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not posting yesterday! It's been super hectic because school started on Wednesday and I already have a ton of homework, plus I have Karate two days a week... I know that's a super lame excuse :( So unfortunately, maybe you can expect chapters on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and maybe on Wednesday or another day if I'm lucky :( WAH**

* * *

**~Ian's POV~**

January 19, 2014

I'm kind of freaked out about what Trisha said last night. I know that I shouldn't believe her and get all scared, but so far she seems to be pretty persistent with making our lives awful.

I don't know if I should tell Melanie... It's probably the best idea to do so, but I don't know what her reaction will be like.

Gosh, why did this have to happen? We've only been here for around 4 days... Ugh.

Melanie is on the couch cradling Charlotte in her arms; they both look so peaceful, I would hate to disrupt that.

"Honey?" I ask, walking over to Melanie.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Last night... Trisha came up to me as I was mowing the lawn, and she threatened us..." I say, biting my lip.

"What!?" Melanie asks loudly, whipping her head to face me.

"Yeah... She _is_ a gold digger. She claims that if I don't give her a bunch of money, she'll make our lives miserable... And if I give her the money, she'll supposedly leave us alone."

"Are you freaking kidding me!? That no good, worthless little skank is threatening MY family because her little greedy ass can't handle herself!? I will kick down her door any time that's good for her!" Melanie shouts, red in the face.

This is what I was afraid of...

**~Charlotte's POV~**

EEK!

Mommy, mommy, mommy! CALM DOWN!

You almost DROPPED me!

I get that Scary Lady is a... Skunk? Huh? Is that what you called her?

Oh well, anyways, Scary Lady is a big Fatty-Mc-Fatty-Kinz and a big old poop.

And if Scary Lady is making MY mommy mad, I WILL KICK SCARY LADY'S BUTT!

AND I MEAN IT, YOU FAT SKUNK!

**~Melanie's POV~**

I want to bash my head in a wall right now...

I want to punch her so hard... But I know it's the wrong thing to do, although she doesn't seem to have a conscience.

Ugh, well I think it's time for Lottie's nap... And mine.

I stomp up the stairs, being careful with Lottie in my arms, and turn into her nursery.

I set her down softly in her crib, kissing her forehead in the process.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl." I whisper.

I head into our bedroom and plop down face first.

Hopefully my dreams can take me away...

~~2 Hours Later~~

My eyes slowly open.

Everything is hazy and bright... The walls are white, the bed, so is the floor.

I think I'm awake... Am I?

Everything feels real. I don't know where I am though.

A chill strikes me. It's very cold in here... But for some reason it doesn't bother me.

My head is spinning, but it feels relaxing.

I can't describe this feeling... It's... I don't know.

It's hard to think.

I feel like I'm a computer and my files were erased. My mind is blank.

I, I, I.

* * *

**. . .**

**?**


	20. Dreamland

**~Ian's POV~**

January 20, 2014

I had to sleep in the living room last night because Melanie was stretched across the bed, fast asleep. I didn't want to move her and disrupt her slumber.

I decided to be the one who would check on Lottie all night. I'm surprised that Melanie never got up... She usually is a pretty light sleeper.

It's already 9:00 AM... I should go check on her.

I walk up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Melanie is sprawled out onto the bed, hair messy, mouth gaping, eyes wide open and glazed over... She's still as a stone.

"Melanie!?" I shout, struck with horror.

I leap over to her and shake her... She's not responding.

No, no, no, no, NO!

"Melanie!" I yell.

I curse and run to get the phone, dialing 9-1-1.

The operator picks up and I feel like I'm living my nightmares over and over again.

I explain the issue in a panicked tone.

They'll be here in three minutes.

I'm trying to find her pulse, but there is none.

Her face looks so helpless... All of the life sucked out of her.

No.

This cannot be happening.

Please don't go.

_Please!_

**~Melanie's POV~**

My mind is peaceful.

Slow, but peaceful.

Faint music surrounds me... A circular motion of sound that copies the pattern of my heartbeat.

I look to my hands; but they're not there.

Oh well.

**~Ian's POV~**

The paramedics are here.

They're searching for her pulse...

My head is spinning, my heart is beating a mile a minute.

I might just die myself if she's gone.

Lottie is in my lap and she's starting to cry softly.

She wants her mom...

"It's there!" One of the paramedics yells.

"It's very faint and slow... But it's there."

I sigh with extreme relief.

Thank god.

But that doesn't mean that everything is okay.

They rush her out and load her into the firetruck.

I dash out to the car, buckle Lottie in, and follow right after them.

Charlotte needs her mother.

And I need my love.

**~Melanie's POV~**

The ground starts shaking.

An earthquake maybe?

Hm.

It's pretty long.

It doesn't bother me though, no I'm just fine.

I wonder where... What's her name again? Charlene? Cheryl? Where is she?

Huh.

And that guy... With the bright blue eyes. His name is... No. I can't remember.

I'm probably just making it up.

I can't recall the last time I've gotten company.

And as far as I'm concerned, I don't need any.

**~Ian's POV~**

They don't know what's wrong with Melanie.

"Mr. Hecox?" A detective asks, walking over to me, "We would like to ask you some questions about Ms. Moat..."

"Yeah of course." I say nervously.

"Had Ms. Moat ever experimented with drugs?" The detective asks.

"What? No... Never. And she's not on drugs." I say firmly.

"I see. The reason I am asking this is because we found a small puncture wound on Ms. Moat's wrist. The doctors ran some tests and they could tell that she was put under a serum... Almost like an anesthetic substance." He says.

"What...? How can that be..." My voice trails off.

I just can't shake my mind off of Trisha.

_"And I'm pretty much the devil."_

I shudder.

It's Trisha who did it. It has to be.

"There's this woman... This awful woman. She threatened Melanie, my daughter, and myself. She said that if I don't pay her money, she'll make our lives miserable, and she even titled herself 'The Devil'." I explain.

The detective nods, taking out a notepad.

"Yes... And what was this lady's name?" The detective asks suspiciously.

"Trisha... Trisha Clarkson." I say in disgust.

The detective rolls his eyes and mutters, "Ah, good ol' Trisha Clarkson. We've had many run-ins with that one... Even killed a woman."

I raise my eyebrows. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised.

"She's done some time in prison, but no more than a year. She always gets someone to bail her out..." The detective explains. "Well, thank you Mr. Hecox. You've been a big help. I'll give you a call when we've got a few more leads."

"Okay, thank you." I reply.

I'm a nervous wreck.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

Ugh.

It's cold in here.

All the people look sad... Although there are funny looking people walking around in masks and silly white smocks. They make me laugh.

Where's Mommy? I miss her. Daddy's fine too, but... He's tapping his leg too much. It's annoying me... Stop it Daddy!

Mommy is so pretty... Pretty yellow hair that I like to play with because it's so long. I like her laugh. I love her so much.

Daddy is cool. And silly. He's not pretty though. That'd be weird.

That man who came up to Daddy was really tall and big. He's a giant. I thought that when he would talk, I would be blown away.

But I didn't go anywhere, so that's always good. He's gone now, which is also good.

Ew, I don't feel so good, which is not so good. Good. That's the word of the day, which is also good.

Stop it Charlotte! You're annoying me! BLEH.

Good.

**~Melanie's POV~**

I feel like I keep getting tossed around.

The soft music is still going strong.

The music is white... The movement is white... Everything is white.

Like snow. I've never been in the snow... But it sure feels like it now.

What?

Why do I see brown?

Is that normal? I... I don't know why I'm seeing... Colors?

And... Faces?

New tufts of knowledge and sight here and there... Nothing that has ever surfaced into my mind before.

I feel like I was taken from Heaven and plopped right in here; a random storybook and the villain is chasing me.

But... Who is the villain?

* * *

**BOOP!**

**HI!**

**BYE!**


	21. Remembrance

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 21, 2014

The color in my vision is staying... For good.

It's just so confusing.

I feel like people are trying to say something to me, but I can't understand them.

I'm in a fish bowl, aren't I? Millions of people examining me, but I can't respond... I can't react.

Words keep on popping into my mind. Jumbles of phrases... Out of place.

_Mommy._

_Where._

_Are._

_You._

_I._

_Miss._

_You._

_Love._

_Charlotte._

I don't get it.

**~Ian's POV~**

Melanie has woken up. Her eyes are wide open; but she can't respond or hear us at all. What could Trisha have done that would leave her like this?

Charlotte is definitely missing her; I feel so bad. I'm doing the best I can to cheer her up, but she needs her mommy.

I need my soon-to-be wife, too.

With everything that's been happening, I almost forgot that Charlotte turned 2 months old on the 18th.

"Happy belated 2 month birthday honey," I whisper in her ear.

Where has the time gone?

**~Melanie's POV~**

I see a man with brown hair place something on my lap.

It's a living thing, apparently... A light purple bundle of cotton.

It's squirming... It's not heavy, but it does weigh something...

I have no idea what this thing is.

My mind starts buzzing with thoughts and pictures and words.

Things that were thrown out of my mind... A flood of memory comes rushing back in.

I see a baby. A sweet little girl... She looks so familiar, but I don't know who she is.

I feel as though those messages were coming from her.

If only I knew her.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

_Psh. _

I wasn't going to say anything, but Daddy only now just remembered my birthday!

Ugh, how rude!

Gosh, people these days... I still love him though.

Daddy just put me on Mommy's lap. She's so comfy.

I love Mommy.

I bet Mommy remembered my birthday.

But then again she doesn't even remember _me_.

**~Ian's POV~**

I feel like I'm going to start bawling.

Melanie's expression when she has the baby on her lap is so... Emotionless.

She looks confused and careless.

It breaks my heart in so many pieces... My daughter's mother doesn't even remember her.

I swear, once we're out of this hospital, Trisha will be hoping that she doesn't ever remember me.

**~Melanie's POV~**

I know this girl.

It's a girl that I made.

That girl is my daughter.

* * *

**Helloooo! Sorry for the short chapter :( But I hope you enjoyed it, regardless!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**BYE**

**Indiecity3**


	22. Reunion

**~Ian's POV~**

January 21, 2014

I thought for sure that when I placed Charlotte on her lap, she would be able to spark some sort of recognition for Melanie... But sadly, it's not there.

Charlotte is fidgeting around on her mom's lap, her face sad and cranky. She knows that her mommy isn't okay.

All of a sudden, Melanie's eyes flicker... Something she hasn't done since what happened.

"Melanie?" I ask, hoping for an answer. I place my hand on top of hers.

She doesn't reply, but she does look around the room, blinking constantly, obviously confused.

"Melanie..?" I say once more.

Her eyes start darting around like she's panicking. She looks down at Charlotte and her eyes widen.

Melanie's hand creeps down to Charlotte's face. Charlotte almost immediately realizes this, and grabs her mom's finger.

Melanie jumps a little.

I'm guessing that my eyes are brightening and my smile is widening because Melanie _knows_... She knows that there's a precious little girl waiting for her on her own lap.

A small whisper escapes Melanie's mouth... I can't make it out, but I soon realize that she said _baby_.

Charlotte lets out a little squeal in the same tone that Melanie used.

My love is back.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

MOMMY!

MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!

MY MOMMY IS BACK! YAY! WOOT! #SWAG! #YOLO! #HOLLLAAA!

MY MOMMY LOVES ME!

**~Melanie's POV~**

That cute little face that was staring back at me... That was my daughter all along.

And that man, is my fiancee.

Those people are my _family_.

"Ch- Charlotte?" I barely make out, my voice shaky.

I feel like I am a baby who is learning her first words.

I look to the man, who is smiling. What's his name again?

"I'm... Ian." The man says, half smiling, half disappointed.

"Ian." I say again, running my tongue over my teeth.

Oh yeah... I was dating a guy that's name is Ian.

It's all coming back to me now.

"Do you remember me?" Ian asks, looking hopeful.

"...Yeah. I do. Hi... Babe...?" I reply, trying out my new, but most likely already-used-before vocabulary.

His face lightens up.

This all feels so new... I have the key to my thoughts that were once locked up, nearly 5 minutes ago.

I'm free.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**So, woot! Finally, a new chapter! Sorry that I can't roll out the chapters... Stupid school/homework!**

**Maybe expect a chapter on Friday...? Hopefully!**

**Anyways, I hope you're happy that flighty Melanie FINALLY remembered her OWN KID and FIANCEE. XD**

**KK, BYEE!**

**Indiecity3**


	23. Released

**~Melanie's POV~**

January 22, 2014

The Doctor's released me from the hospital today.

It feels good to be back.

I love relaxing and not worrying about whatever was wrong with me... But Trisha is the one thing in my mind that I'm positive I will kill.

I mean it.

The detectives have pretty much ruled out that she was the one who drugged me. She'll be arrested any time now... Time to put that b**** in jail.

I'm mad at her for torturing me, but I'm even more furious at her because she threatened my _family_. My _daughter._

_No one. And I mean no one, messes with my daughter._

**~Ian's POV~**

Melanie's smile makes my heart warm. It's only been a couple days since the last time I saw it, but to me, it feels like _forever_.

Already, I can tell Charlotte is much happier. I have my girls... And that's all that matters...

Aaaaannnd.

I have that little skank down the street, too. Just what I need right now.

An outlet... Someone to take _all_ of my emotions out on. A Punching bag whose name is Trisha. Or the Devil as I like to call her.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

I've really missed Mommy's cuddles and kisses. I could just melt. I LOVE her SOOOO much. I know I say it like a MILLION-BAJILLION-GAZILLION-TATRILLION-WAWILLION-H AHRILLION times, but it's TRUE.

Now that I mention it... I hope Daddy doesn't feel left out. I love him equally as much, but in a different way I suppose.

See, Mommy is like the Sky; calm, soothing, beautiful and bright. Daddy is more like the Clouds (on a Sunshiny day); calm (only sometimes), wild (with different funny patterns and forms), and bright.

Now YOU tell me... Is Daddy beautiful? NO. MOMMY is beautiful.

GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, WOMAN!

**~Melanie's POV~**

I'm relaxing on the couch, enjoying some reruns of 'The Big Bang Theory', when I hear the phone ring.

I pick it up, expecting my mom who was pretty much scared out of her mind yesterday, Ian tells me. Great.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi, Melly-Mel! How ya feeling!?" A familiar cheery voice answers.

...

I slam the phone down on the ground, and call Ian.

"She's on the phone again!" I yell furiously upstairs.

GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

**~Ian's POV~**

"LISTEN TRISHA, WORDS CANNOT _EXPLAIN_ HOW FURIOUS I AM WITH YOU. YOU THREATENED MY DAUGHTER, MY FIANCEE, AND MYSELF AND THEN YOU HAD THE _NERVE_, THE _NERVE, _TO HARM MELANIE! LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE S***, YOU WILL PAY! OH, AND GUESS WHAT!? I THINK THAT'S THE DOORBELL. YEAH THE F*****' DOORBELL, THAT THING THAT THE PO-PO ARE WAITING BEHIND. YEAH, F*** YOU." I scream into the phone. I click the button and hang up.

I hope she loves her time in jail.

* * *

**Hey guys! WOAH, that was harsh! But, I think we can all agree that she deserved it... ;D**

**Sorry I got a little carried away here... Believe me, in real life, I haven't uttered a swear word in my LIFE. Hard to believe right? Well, this is almost like a second life, huh? XD**

**Hope you enjoyed Trisha getting what she deserved! **

**BYE.**

**Indiecity3**


	24. A Day With The Good Neighbors

**~Ian's POV~**

~1 Week Later~

January 29, 2014

The past week has been bliss; no Trisha, no drama, no danger at all.

Let's hope we keep it this way.

"Hi Charlotte!" I exclaim as I pick up Charlotte from her crib.

Her beautiful eyes settle calmly on me while she lets out a little yawn.

I bring her downstairs and lean over to Melanie.

"Say hi to Mommy!" I whisper, handing Charlotte to her.

Ugh, why are they both so beautiful!?

**~Charlotte's POV~**

Yeah, I know right... I'm pretty sexay.

**~Melanie's POV~**

Ah, it's such a beautiful day today.

I wonder if Sabrina and Jonathan are free today. Maybe we could go to lunch to get to know each other better.

Just as I think that, the phone rings... I answer it.

"Hi! This is Sabrina from across the street." She says.

I chuckle; how ironic.

"Hi, Sabrina! How are you? I actually just was going to call you to see if you guys wanted to go out to lunch!" I explain to her.

"Yeah that would be great! Where to?" She responds.

"Hmm what about Sizzler in around an hour maybe?" I suggest. **(XD I don't know why I picked that place... I haven't even been there before, lol!)**

"Sure, sounds great! See ya there!" She says.

"Ian, we are going to Sizzler with Sabrina and Jonathan." I inform him.

"Sounds good." He says.

~~1 Hour Later~~

We're at Sizzler with Sabrina, Jonathan, and of course, our baby.

We just got our food and so far it's YUMMY. I got my favorite; a Grilled Cheese. Ah, I'm such a kid.

Somehow our Ethnicity comes up.

"Well, I think I'm a quarter Mexican, a third of Russian, and probably the rest is German." Sabrina says.

"I'm Irish, Scottish, German, and Italian." Jonathan adds.

I'm trying to think of my background... I literally have like no idea. All I know is that I'm Jewish, and I probably have some Polish backgrounds, but that's it... **(I honestly am not sure if she actually is Jewish, I think she might've mentioned it on Instagram or something. Just a guess! If anybody knows, please tell me! Also, I don't know Ian's either :( )**

"Uh..." I say blushing, " I'm Jewish, so I'm probably Polish... But I don't really know."

I wish I knew more of my background...

"And for me, I'm just a European mutt. I have no idea. My never and dad never really mentioned anything. That means that Charlotte's ethnicity is pretty much unknown." He confesses.

They nod.

If only we knew...

* * *

**hey guys, sorry for the lame chapter :(**

**But in better news... We reached 2,000 views! WOOT! Thanks sooo much!**

**Have a great rest of the evening guys! And again, you probably won't see any new chapters up in the next five days because of my school... :( sorry!**

**Anyways, stay awesome!**

**Indiecity3**


	25. Mother-Daughter Bonding Time

**~Melanie's POV~**

February 1, 2014

Aw. Just looking at her makes me want to jump up and down and kiss her a million times.

She's growing up so quickly... It pains me to see the time go; I'm going to miss it.

I notice that Charlotte's becoming more aware of things and she's even starting to grab things.

Her eye always goes to her bright purple teddy bear. As she reaches for it, she kicks her little legs like crazy, as if it will boost her closer to her bear.

It's the cutest thing ever... And I'm proud to say that she's all _ours_.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

GOSH D*** IT!

I REACH MY FREAKING HAND OUT TO YOU, MS. BEAR, BUT YOU JUST _HAVE_ TO DODGE ME AT THE LAST MINUTE!

I TELL YA, ALL THE WORK THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH JUST TO _TOUCH _YOU, AND YOU GO OFF AND DITCH ME!

SHE HAS THE _AUDACITY_ TO DO SO!

GAAAAAHHHHH!

**~Ian's POV~**

Wow... Melanie is just so beautiful.

It emphasizes it even more when she's playing with Charlotte. Her face lights up and she looks like she's on Cloud 9.

It's too bad that I have to go shoot a SMOSH video... I would love to spend some time with my girls.

Well, at least I know that I'll have some beautiful people to come home to when I'm done.

**~Melanie's POV~**

I'm laying across from Charlotte on her soft play mat.

We're looking into each other's eyes... She has Ian's beautiful blue eyes mixed with my green ones. I think of him every time.

I struggle to snap out of the gaze but finally manage it after some effort. I grab the purple teddy bear from the ground and put it in front of Charlotte's face.

Her eyes widen, and she struggles to reach out and grab it.

Her little baby grunts are just so cute.

I move the bear closer to her and she manages to grasp her fingers around the leg.

"Uoh!" Charlotte grunts, surprised that she actually reached the bear.

I fall into a fit of giggles.

Her expression is _priceless_.

I expect a bunch of exclamatory words going through her head right now, like: "WOAH! SOFT! OMG!"

I roll my eyes for thinking that a 2 month old baby can have a vocabulary... Silly me.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

WOAH!

SOFT!

OMG!

* * *

**Hey guys! Woah... Long time no type, right!? XD**

**Soo sorry... my teachers are just... UGH! I HATE HOMEWORK!**

**OK sorry for that outburst. XD**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this lame chapter! lol**

**BYE!**

**Indiecity3**


	26. 5 Months Old

**Hey guys! So... I feel like I'm a stranger :O I give sooooo much credit to strawberry4life who somehow manages to roll out these chapters even through high school! I know that this chapter will be a big jump... I was just losing ideas and I want to get close to the wedding! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Melanie's** **POV~**

April 5, 2014

Today, my beautiful daughter is _5 months old._

Before I know it, she'll be kissing boys and starting a family of her own... I get the chills at the thought; I hope it doesn't go by that fast.

I'm feeding her on the couch because she can't stand her formula. It's kind of funny though when I give her the bottle, she scrunches up her little face and spits up. It's a pain, yes, but silly all the same.

She's starting to fall asleep... I think she's done. When I slide her gently away from my breast, she wakes up immediately.

Her eyes are wide open and she stares at me with the most shocked expression.

I start laughing... Like uncontrollably. She looks like she just dropped an iPhone and heard it crack.

"What's wrong, my girl? What's up?" I blurt out between giggles.

"Ehuhaeahflurabbleh!"

I raise my eyebrows. She just babbled her first phrase in gibberish!

"What'd you just say!?" I ask her playfully.

"Ian, come here!" I yell.

"Yeah, okay, sure, one sec," Ian mutters from the other room.

"No, Ian, come here _now!_ Your daughter is speaking!" I insist.

Here comes Ian dashing into the living room, eyes bright and smile wide.

"Let me see it, Charlotte! Show me what you've got!" He says enthusiastically.

There's a pause. Charlotte relaxes her face and looks around.

"EH BLEHB Faohfaora!" She yells, her face turning red.

"Woah there!" I say.

Ian nearly dies, falling over from the sudden outburst.

"Why are you trying to tell us off, baby? We didn't do anything wrong!" Ian asks.

I laugh.

If only we knew what she was saying!

**~Charlotte's POV~**

I TOLD YOU, FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE!

I JUST WENT POOP!

* * *

**Hahahahha, hope you enjoyed!**

**Have a greeeaaaaat day! BYE!**

**Indiecity3**


	27. Wedding Rehearsal

**Hey guys! So in this chapter, you'll notice a few pieces of dialogue will be similar to Strawberry4life's version of this chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Melanie's POV~**

April 11, 2014

I grab my sundress off the rack and slip it on, the floral patterned fabric swishing beneath me.

I'm getting ready for my Wedding Rehearsal. My stomach is jumbled up and mixed around like some kind of puzzle.

"Whew," I say, waving my hands in front of my face as I feel my cheeks flush red. When I get nervous, my face heats and up and the tips of my ears grow warm and red. My heart races, my fingers and feet tap, and my hands shake almost uncontrollably. I've got issues, I know.

Ian's arms wrap around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I love you, honey. Don't worry about it; just think, tomorrow we'll officially be husband and wife." He says, reassuring me.

"I know," I respond, "I just can't help it. I mean, aren't you nervous? It doesn't seem like it."

"Oh, believe me, I'm probably way more anxious than you." Ian assures.

I sigh. Charlotte is in her carrier, which is placed on the bed; she's dressed up in a cute little yellow dress with a matching yellow headband. So coordinated!

There's a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Anthony, Kalel and Ally." Ian says.

We jog downstairs and open the door.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

DUDE! WHAT THE HECK, MAN!? WHERE'D YA GO? I WANNA SEE ALLY!

JEEEEZZZUUSS!

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Hey Wedding Girl!" Kalel greets us, while holding Ally in her arms. Her onesie is adorable... I may have to steal that from her; just kidding.

"Sup, dude. Are you nervous?" Anthony asks Ian, patting him on the back.

"Uh..." Ian pauses, "YES. DUH."

The look on Ian's face makes me laugh; what a dork.

"Should we get going to the venue?" Kalel asks.

"Sure, let me get Charlotte." I say, running up the stairs.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

Jeez! Finally People!

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~At The Venue~~

Suddenly, I feel my stomach drop. _I'm actually going to get married tomorrow. Holy shit._

"Everything needs to be perfect!" I cried.

"Everything will be perfect Mel, but you need to calm down." Kalel reassured, "Take a few deep breaths okay?"

I gotta hand it to her; she is making me feel much better. Still, my brain is a mess right now.

Soon enough, I feel ready enough to walk down the aisle.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I think so." I take a deep breath as she hands me the bouquet.

We wait at the door as the rest of the wedding party walk down the aisle.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shittttt._

_Calm down, Melanie. It's not the real deal here. Panic tomorrow._

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt._

_Seriously Mel! Get over yourself!_

_Okay._

It's time for Kalel and Anthony to walk down the aisle.

I feel my father take my arm.

"You'll do great tonight, but even better tomorrow." He says. I can see a tear forming. "Honey... My girl; all grown up."

I smile.

"Thanks pops."

Our wedding planner pokes my arm and whispers, "It's time."

_Whew. Okay. I can do this. It's not a big deal. It's really not._

She opens the door and I feel the setting sun on my skin.

The wedding party looks at me, smiling, and I can feel myself blushing.

And there's my soon-to-be husband, looking at me with pride, at least I hope.

My mom's standing up, holding Lottie, who is squirming around uncomfortably.

When I reach Ian, the pastor (we're not doing a Jewish wedding because I don't practice it, really) studies the scene. He looks pleased, glad that everything is in place. He cracks a few cheesy jokes that don't even make sense, which, I would prefer not be in the ceremony, but that's just me. (They're pretty stupid.)

"May I have the rings, please?" He asks.

Ian's nephew hands us the rings, just before tripping on the walkway and nearly loses the ring.

I cringe. Oh god, I hope that doesn't happen tomorrow.

I can see Ian blush.

We say our vows, and my voice shakes on some of them because I'm so nervous. I have to restart a couple of times; I must look like an oaf trying to get through my sentences. I'm glad I get to practice beforehand.

Ian's vows are beautiful; he's stuttering, which looks silly, but cute.

I just want to kiss him and get this over with already. It'll relax me.

We finish practicing our vows, and we slip the rings on each other's fingers.

We give each other a peck on the lips, not wanting to have a great kiss today and a mediocre kiss tomorrow. Best for last. That sounded weird.

Ah, it's done. Now just for the actually dinner.

~~3 Hours Later~~

Charlotte and I are staying at Kalel's tonight. Ian and Anthony are back at the house, probably playing some Grand Theft Auto; Boys will be boys.

Charlotte and Ally are very sleepy, but they're being playful with each other. Best friends in the making.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

**GOSH DARNIT ALLY! STOP WINNING AT RO-SHAM-BO! UGGGGHHHH!**

**~Melanie's POV!~**

I find my eyes growing tired, and my head relaxes. I hope to dream of the things to come in the hopefully wonderful next few years. Ahh, my last night as an unmarried woman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! OH AND CHECK OUT STRAWBERRY4LIFE'S STORY 'The Youtube Family'! IT'S AMAAAZZZZZING! (That's where Ally is from!)**

**See ya later!**

**BYE!**

**Indiecity3**


	28. Wedding Day

**~Melanie's POV~**

April 12, 2014

"Uohh ahdgh!"

Huh?

I feel a slight pressure on my chest that's moving around... I look up to see Charlotte sprawled out on my chest!

Kalel is right next to me, giggling.

"Sorry mama, you're daughter wanted to wake you up for your Wedding Day..." Kalel says, smiling.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaim. Charlotte looks up at me, obviously startled. "Uh... Oh crap. Uhhhh! I'm already panicking!"

I feel my breath quickening; my heart is racing.

_I'm getting married today._

"Calm down, Mel. _Evvveeerrrythhiiiinngg _will go perfectly!" Kalel tries to reassure me while exaggerating her words.

I know she's right; everything will be perfect. It couldn't go wrong, right? I've already had too many bad things happen to me; I don't need another one. I just gotta focus on the positive.

"Thanks, Kal. What time is it?" I ask.

"9:30 AM. Wedding starts at 2:00!" Kalel says excitedly.

I take a deep breath. Just 4 1/2 hours more...

**~Ian's POV~**

Today I am marrying the love of my life... The mother of my daughter. I smile just thinking about it.

I wonder how Charlotte's doing; I can't wait to see my baby.

It's only then that I realize how much of a wreck I am. My stomach is twisting into a million knots.

"Sup, man." Anthony says, walking out of the spare bedroom. "Nervous?"

"Uhh, yeah. I guess so. I mean, not really. I mean, that was a lie about me being nervous; I really am nervous and I want it to be fine and I-I-I'm shaking and I don't know why I haven't taken a breath yet, oh god, but it's no big deal." I say, my voice cracking and shaking. I feel like I'm going through puberty.

Anthony just looks at me weird and busts up laughing.

"Dude, you're a mess, no offense." He blurts between laughs.

"I-I, yeah, I uh- know." I manage to stutter out.

Oh god, I hope the vows aren't like this.

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~4 Hours Later~~

We're at the venue, and Kalel is helping me get my dress on; It's a tiny bit loose, as I shed a few pounds after the pregnancy.

"Ah, here we go." Kalel says as she finishes zipping up the dress. "Take a look!"

I walk uneasily towards the mirror, unsure of what I will see.

I see myself in my wedding dress; a picture that I've been imagining ever since I was little. Today's the day.

"Awww, Melllyyyy! You look so beautiful!" Kalel exclaims, clapping her hands.

I smile and thank her. Ah, now for the makeup.

**~Ian's POV~**

I've got my tux on, and I'm cracking my knuckles, preparing for what's to come.

"You look great, man." Anthony says, fixing his own tie.

"Thanks." I say firmly.

I'm not even thinking about what I look like; I just can't wait to see Melanie. She's just so beautiful.

Apparently it's 30 minutes until showtime and everyone is getting their seats.

_Just don't screw it up, Ian. Please._

**~Melanie's POV~**

~~20 Minutes Later~~

Deja vu. I'm standing in front of the same doors. The wedding party is all gussied up and in their place in line. Pam, the wedding director is observing us carefully, making sure everything is how it should be.

"Okay, guys, get ready. Melissa and Michael, you can start heading out now. Remember your places!" Pam instructs.

The first pair is out. Whew. My palms are getting sweaty.

"Corin and Tyler." She calls off.

There they go...

"Sydney and Kent."

Ah, this is torture.

"Anthony and Kalel." Pamela says, although she mispronounces Kalel's name making it sound like 'Ka-leel". I cringe and I can see Kalel rolling her eyes.

She quickly changes her expression into a smile and walks out with Anthony.

I take my father's arm, bouquet in hand, and I brace myself for the walk.

"Melanie... You're up." Pamela announces. "Good luck."

I can do this. I _so_ can do this.

The doors open and I see all heads turn towards me. I smile a nervous smile, and feel myself blush. A couple of coos escape the people.

I look straight ahead to see my love. My husband... Er, almost.

I approach and I can see his smile growing. I can feel mine too. This walk feels like the longest walk I've ever experienced. I just want to be married already.

Now I'm across from him, his stunning blue eyes glowing. I love him.

**~Ian's POV~**

_Swoon_. She's making my jaw-drop; she's just that beautiful.

She's across from me and I can't see anyone around me. Tunnel vision. It's just her and I; here and now.

**~Melanie's POV~**

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate and join the love of Ian and Melanie. If anyone objects, please stand up now or forever hold your peace." The pastor exclaims. I give a sigh of relief when nobody stands up. "We shall begin the ceremony, now."

I look at Ian with nervous eyes and a happy heart. I'm a little more relaxed now.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." My father says firmly, a tear in his eyes. I can tell he's afraid to let me go.

"Great. You may begin your vows, Melanie." The pastor instructs.

Oh gosh... I... I forgot them! I don't have the paper! S-S-S-SHIIIIITTTT!

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look behind me; it's Kalel with the scrap of paper. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god for you, Kalel!" I whisper and she smiles.

I take a deep breath, and begin.

"Many years ago, before I met you, I had no idea how lucky I would be... To meet a fantastic man and have a daughter with him. I didn't know that I would be this lucky to have you two in my life. When all this began, I was filled with excitement. This was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I knew it. I was right. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I feel like we're as one; I can't imagine us being apart. I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to grow old together."

Whew.

He blushes and smiles. I hope it was good enough.

**~Ian's POV~**

"Melanie. You are the love of my life and there's no way around it. You and Charlotte are the seeds of my lives; the seed that I hope will grow into something bigger. I can tell that it's already growing. Everyday I look at you and I'm filled with pride. _I'm the luckiest man alive, I really am._ I have the most beautiful woman in the world right next to me, and I've got the most sweetest and most precious daughter with me right now. You both are why I go on. You both are what I live for. I love you with all my heart, Melanie Moat and I pray everyday that realize that." I say.

I feel the tear in my eye growing larger, ready to stream down my face and make me sob. I can't do this here.

Melanie's already starting to cry... I made my woman cry.

"I love you too," She whispers.

The pastor smiles and asks, "May I have the rings?"

My nephew toddles over to us with the rings and hands them to the pastor.

He explains what we repeat.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I say, taking the ring and slipping it onto her dainty finger.

Melanie says the same and slips the ring onto my finger.

"Do you, Ian Hecox take Melanie Moat to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say, waiting for this all to be over, and for me to carry her off into the sunset.

**~Melanie's POV~**

"Do you, Melanie Moat take Ian Hecox to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The words are out. It's been said. I'm done.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The pastor announces.

**~Charlotte's POV~**

FINALLY!

**~Melanie's POV~**

We lean in for a kiss, and our lips meet. The crowd erupts in noise and cheering.

The electricity flows through me and I wish we could freeze this moment and keep it here forever. We pull away and I smile from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hecox!" The pastor announces.

We hold hands and look up to the sky.

Thank you God.

* * *

**WHHEEEEWW! YAYAYYAYAY! They're married! Hope ya enjoyed, and again, so sorry for the delay! I love ya guys!**

**Have a great rest of the weekend! BYEEE!**

**Indiecity3**


	29. Reception

**~Melanie's POV~**

April 12, 2014

I look down at my left hand... It's there! The ring that shows that I'm married.

Ian must see me drooling over the ring, because he nudges me and tells me to smile.

_FLASH!_

Jeez! I'm so out of it today, it seems like I'm dreaming. I guess cameras are flashing and I'm just looking at my finger like an oaf.

The guests are heading down to the reception now... And we have to take all the photos. BLAH, I just want some food!

~~2 Hours Later~~

Everyone is seated at their tables and we're all lined up in order. I'm kind of dreading the first dances and all that stuff... I'm an awful dancer; I mean what if I trip over my dress and heels!? Jeez, this is gonna be a fail!

They're all out and I hear, "Ladies and gentle men, please welcome Mrs. and Mr. Ian Hecox!" The song 'You and Me' by Lifehouse comes on the speakers... My stomach tightens and Ian takes my hand.

"Let's do this," Ian whispers and smirks.

_'What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time'_

Ian leads me to the dance floor and twirls me around. Wow, I didn't know Ian could be like this...

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people.'_

We step to the rhythm of the music, and I suddenly forget what's around me.

_'And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.'_

How is this song so accurate? All I see is Ian's bright blue eyes, and my heart warms. _He's mine_.

_'All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here.'_

All I want is him. The people, the place... They are lost behind us. It's just us two.

**~Ian's POV~**

Melanie is just... Is there a word to describe her beauty? I don't think there is; It's an impossible, amazing beauty.

_'Something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right.'_

It feels like the lyrics are describing her. Everything she does _is_ beautiful.

_'What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.'_

The music slows down and starts to fade. She rests her head on my shoulder, and in that moment, I swear we're impossible.

**~Melanie's POV~**

It's time for the toasts. I can't wait to hear them!

Anthony walks up and takes the mic. He's already blushing. You would think that considering he's in Smosh, he would be pretty good with public speaking, but he's still pretty shy.

"Hey all, Hey Ian, Melanie. I'm Anthony, Ian's best man." Anthony nods in our direction, "So, when I was in 6th grade, and I went to Science class, there was this weird kid sitting next to me. We had to do this project together and we drew a bunch of poop and flies and gross things on it..." He looks down and starts cracking up.

I look to Ian and he's laughing.

"Turns out, that was Ian. We became best friends, and we did Smosh together... And now we're here. Man, I've learned tons of things from the years that I'm known you. Melanie, you're a lucky girl to have Ian as a husband; I know that I'm really lucky to have him as a best friend. I hope you two have great fun in the years to come, and I wish you guys the best." Anthony finishes and hands the mic to Kalel. We all applause.

"Hi guys! I'm Kalel, best friend to Melanie and wife to Anthony. So, where do I begin? Ever since I met you guys, you two have been inseparable! I mean, you two are _made for each other_. Ian is a goof and so is Melanie..." She laughs and I laugh too.

"It's true!" I exclaim accidentally. The crowd giggles.

"Melanie, girl, do ya know how much I love ya? Like, where do I begin? You've been there for me since the beginning and I'm so excited to see you with the one and only, Ian Hecox! Mel, know that I'm always here for you too! Call me if you need me, because you'll always be my best gal pal, and I hope you guys have so much fun together!" Kalel gives us a thumbs up and dashes off to sit with Anthony.

I let out a deep breath. Ah, I feel loved.

~~After the Father/Daughter dance~~

I sit back in my seat after dancing with my father. It was sweet, but kind of embarrassing because I tripped a few times but he was always there to catch me.

I'm soooo excited for the food! I could nearly eat the place!

I look down at my plate; a huge heaping pile of Quesadilla slices (an unusual meal for a wedding, but I'd thought be wacky and pick my favorite food). Also I have some grilled chicken, mash potatoes, and rice pilaf... And I'm gonna get stuffed by this weird dinner combination! But I could care less, because it's my wedding! :)

Ian has already eaten his mash potatoes and rice... Jeez, he was even hungrier than me. I don't care, I'm going for the quesadillas!

~~After Dinner~

Oh god, I'm stuffed. I don't know if I can eat the cake without tossing my cookies... Blegh. Cake sounds gross right now.

**~Ian's POV~**

Damn, that food was good. I made the mistake of eating the whole thing, and now I'm not sure if I have room for cake. Screw it, I'll gain a pound.

"Okaaaaay, I think it's time for the bride and groom to cut their cake!" The DJ announces through the mic.

I hesitantly get up from my chair, and help Melanie out of her chair and over to the cake.

"Dear god, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She whispers in my ear.

Oops.

"Um... Just don't eat any cake, okay? I don't want you to feel sick. See if you can wait a bit longer and then we'll go to the bathroom." I whisper.

"We'll?" Melanie looks at me curiously.

"Uh..." I smirk. Oops. Well so much for that.

**(LOL! Thought I'd add in an innuendo for once. Spice it up a bit! XD)**

We approach the huge cake in the corner of the room; It's white with midnight blue fondant ribbons and it looks like black flowers on top.

I try to put on my best smile as we take the knife and slice through, but it's hard. Everybody claps and chants, "Eat it!"

Nooooo. Please nooo.

"Just fake it." I whisper.

She gives me a look that says, '_How the hell can I fake stuffing cake into your mouth!?"_

I roll my eyes.

We give each other a piece of cake and nearly gag. Fake it til' you make it.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom..." Melanie announces. She nearly sprints off.

I wait a few minutes until I say, "Me too!"

Anthony gives me a look that says, "_Way to be more obvious, perv."_

Oh well.

* * *

**XD**

**Hey guys! Hope ya enjoyed! BYEEEEZ!**

**Indiecity3**


End file.
